Radio Maximumcube
Radio Maximumcube |nativename = Радіо Максимум|country = Ukraine|type = Radio station|personality = Happy|language = Ukrainian|website = https://maximum.fm|reality = Radio Maximum|wikipedialink = https://uk.wikipedia.org/wiki/Радіо_Максимум|gender = Male|friends = My french friend, my brothers, dad|likes = Music, eurodance, EDM, 90's music, rock, ukrainian music, pop music|founded = January 28, 2011 (as Ukrainian formatcube) March 1, 2011 (as Radio 24cube) March 10, 2017 (as Radio Maximumcube)|ended = March 1, 2011 (as Ukrainian formatcube) March 10, 2017 (as Radio 24cube)|canintospace = No|bork = Maximum Maximum|status = Alive|caption = Only favorite hits!|image = Radio Maximumcube (remake).png|imagewidth = 250px|enemies = NAME STEALER}} Radio Maximumcube (Ukrainian: Радіо Максимум), formerly known as Radio 24cube (Ukrainian: Радіо 24), born name Ukrainian formatcube (Ukrainian: Український формат) is an Ukrainian radio station companyball, which is the part of TRK Luxball. The broadcast is conducted in 16 cities of Ukraine (FM-network) and on the Internet. His brothers is a TV channel Telekanal 24cube, website Football 24cube and radio station Lux FMball. His website is made as an information portal, where you can read news and listen to programs that were broadcast on the air. In addition, the site's highlight is a playlist that can be edited in accordance with their preferences and an etheric playlist with timetable of songs that were broadcast on the air. History In January 2011, in Lviv, at a frequency of 102.1 MHz, obtained from the results of the competition of the National Council on Television and Radio Broadcasting of Ukraine in April 2010, pilot broadcasting began. It went by name “'Ukrainian formatcube'”, which transmitted the music of the AC format. From March 1, Radio 24cube began broadcasting on this frequency, adding to the music an information component in the form of news releases every 15 minutes. The management of the new station promised that instead of DJs there would be only news presenters and journalists. The information service was headed by Olga Borovets, who previously headed the information service of Lux FMball in Lviv. In 2015, the division included about 90 journalists and editors in the regions of the country. The project audience is positioned adult men aged 25-45 years. On July 28, 2014, against the background of the antiterrorist operation in eastern Ukraine, the radio station independently went on the air in Donetsk and Lugansk, held by armed supporters of the self-proclaimed DPR and LPR. Prior to this, Radio 24cube experts not far from the ATO zone installed equipment for broadcasting in the capitals of Donetsk and Lugansk regions, because the company did not have a license to broadcast in these regions. Thus, the general director of the radio station, Roman Andreiko, decided to support the initiative of the National Council on Television and Radio Broadcasting of Ukraine on special broadcasting for Donbass. According to board member Oleg Chernysh, the frequencies were picked up in a short time by the Ukrainian State Center of Radio Frequencies, and after the end of hostilities, a competition will be announced for their further use. On March 10, 2017, Radio 24cube changed the name to Radio Maximumcube, and the format changed from informational to entertainment to informational. Category:Ukrainian companyballs Category:Ukrainian Speaking Companyball Category:Radio station companyballs Category:2010's Category:Music Lovers Category:Cubes Category:Non-ball shaped Category:2011 Category:Males Category:European companyballs Category:Lviv companyballs Category:Kyiv companyballs